A Life Less Travelled
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: karovsky getting slushie all over his new sneakers, why would azimo block his arm? azimo likes mercedes? m because of the f word :P - SORRY ON HIATUS -
1. Feelings?

**A/N: this idea came to me a couple of weeks ago. Tell me how you like it. I know it's short. But it's an opener :D Cheers! X Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>A Life Less Travelled<strong>

Daniel Azimo looked at Mercedes Jones. She was _all the_ woman that he needed and more. She was beautiful, talented and very, very sexy. And when he heard her sing for the very first time, he had almost choked on his own breathe. But he couldn't admit that to anyone now could he?

He just had to come up with a plan that would change her mind about him. He wasn't really that threating bully that she saw at school, who pushed people around that was smaller than him. It was just all a front because he didn't want to be hurt by anyone again.

Azimo had spent most of his life being beaten up by his father Davit and three older brothers; nineteen year old Daxton (Dax), seventeen year old twins: Senson (Sen), and Wilbet (Bet). His mother had run off with his father's brother Farley, which had made his father and brother so angry with him because he's face was the spitting image of their mother. So after she had left, he had become their daily punching bag for whatever reason they could come up with.

So he hit out his aggression and pain on the less fortunate, or the people who seemed to have it better than he did.

He remembered seeing his mother on the street one time, she had looked straight through him, like he didn't exist, and that had really broken him in half, and had turned him into someone as mean as the people he had at home. Whatever he received at home, he dished it twice as worse to whoever was in his path.

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones looked on in horrified shock, as she saw Azimo and Dave Karovsky headed her direction. She KNEW it was her turn this time. Argg! She forgot to bring a change of clothes to school with her today! She had been in such a hurry, she didn't have time to pack a single thing, and there was NO way she would fit into any of her friends clothes! She cursed herself.<p>

Dave held the red liquid ready to aim it at her; she braced herself for the cold impact, only to open her eyes, and hear Dave Karovsky curse profanity at his team player, as the red cold liquid now lay all over his new sneakers!

"You asshole!" Dave pushed his friend against the lockers. "Why the Fuck would you do that!" he yelled at his friend.

'Yeah why did he do that?' she wondered to herself, and made the quick getaway before any of that back lash would end up anywhere near her. She had news to tell her fellow glee members. Like wow!


	2. Azimo's Struggle

**A/N: The several chapters are going to be dealing with Daniel Azimo's personal, and very violent life style, and explains why he acts the way he does, and will also be opening the door for Mercedes and him to possibly have a thing. I want to see her happy, and I think that Sam is definitely wrongly matched up with her. Bad plot line I think, hope they can change my mind about that! Also contains a bit of swearing, my first domestic violence situation. So tell me how you do or don't like it! Cheers Rose X.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Azimo's Struggle<strong>

He had to build up the courage to at least befriend the girl, and show her what he was really like. He was the bully that he was putting out there for people to believe. He was insecure, lonely, and treated very badly by his family.

He knew that he couldn't keep up that effort any longer, but how else was he going to get out all the frustrations that he had? Football hadn't been enough, and joining that loser fest glee club would be a no boner, he couldn't be humiliated even further in his life. His family did that all by themselves, he didn't need it at school too!

He closed his eyes and focused his mind on his studies. Something he has picked up through you tube, about mind settling or some shit like that. He was no girly-boy to remember some shit like that. But he knew it was the only thing that was going to get him out of Lima and far away from his family. And he **wanted** distanced alright!

His thoughts kept drifting to the beautiful dark girl in his English class. She sat two rows in front of him, and loved to watch her all the time. He use to aim his slushies right at her, thinking in some weird way that she would realised that he liked her, **a lot**, he was smart enough to know that she probably hated his guts for that one act. Well more than that.

"Brag-bag!" He heard his nickname that his elder brother Senson had nicknamed him when they were younger. He feared the worse already, as he heard his brother throw something into the hallway to hurry up his steps.

* * *

><p>"Brat-bag! Get yo ass out hear and clean this shit up!" he heard his brother bellow at home down the hallway. He rushed out as fast as he could. He didn't want an ass kicking that he knew he already would get by the time he entered his older brother's room.<p>

"Sen, what do you need me to do?" he asked his brother dutifully, almost like he was a servant, he bow his head, and looked for signs, read to flinch or run at the sign of violence that was going to be thrown at his direction.

"Can't yo see, yo damn ass foul!" he beckoned to the mess that he had spilt all over the floor. His cheezo's had been opened unintentionally and had somehow landed all over the room, under the bed, under wardrobes, under his desk! His brother was so clumsy he blamed everything on him.

He rushed to clean the mess, accidentally crushing so many, that he stifled a groan to what he would have to do to clean that mess up. They couldn't afford a vacuum cleaner and they didn't own a dustpan either. He decided to use paper that had made its way underneath his brother's bed.

"Yo foul! That's important stuff right there! And you're treating it like shit!" his brother kicked him so hard he fell flat on his back. He stifled the moan that threatened to rise up his throat.

"I… I didn't mean it Sen! I swe…" he was hit over the head this time, and dragged out of his brothers room, and thrown down the four steps that brought him down to the living room. He groaned in pain, as he knew he definetly broke something this time.

"Yo idiot! You're getting blood everywhere! Dad will beat my ass now!" he bellows at him, with another kick at his bad spot. His eldest brother arrived at that time, and scowled the two boys. Noticing the way Daniel was situated, he cursed so loud at Sen's 'stupidity' of actually breaking his 'idiotic' brother's rib cage.

"Did you have to do that? God you blood morron! Make it believable that he had come home beaten up by drag heads on his way home!" he scowled at his elder brother. Sen's twin brother Bet, and the only one who ever showed him any sort of twisted kindness, appeared at the front door, rushing to his side to help him hobble to the car.

"What did you do this time Dan?" he said irritably, "didn't I tell you to just do what Dax and Sen tell's you to do and you wont get _as _as you would have" he tried to lesson it a little for his kid brother. He didn't hurt him as much as his other two brothers and their dad. He worked way too much, and way too many jobs to be bother to do anything else but sleep and go back to work again. It was his way of coping about the way they were living.

They hobbled down the street to his beat up park car, Mrs Small, shook her head at the injuries that Daniel had _this_ time. Bet helped him into the old beat up car, and secured him, and hoped quickly to the other side of the car, and hurried to the hospital emergency.

* * *

><p>"Quick, quick!" he half his brother yelling at some people, he had no idea what was going on now, going in and out of consciousness, as he was helped into a lying position. He had the urged to throw up, splattering liquid all over the place. Hearing the panicked commotion, as they hurried even faster down threw emergency.<p>

"Hurry! Possible trauma to the ribs! His sputum is red and thick, so I think he must be heavily bleeding, maybe even a possible haemorrhaging to his lungs?" he head a female doctor speaking to other people. He heard something about x-rays and grams, tubes to clear the blood from his lungs, or he would choke to death.

He screamed in pain as he felt every single thing they were doing to him.


	3. Mercedes Heart Felt Song

A/N: Here is the third chapter to this series. Hope it is to your liking. Well readable at least LOL Please tell me how you did or didn't like it! Cheers! Rose. X

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all :))

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Mercedes Heart Felt Song<br>**

"OMG! I was visiting my mom at work, and you'll never guess who I saw in their? Beat up like you would never believe!" Mercedes whispered to Kurt when she had arrived home. The situation had been so traumatic for her, that she had to tell someone. She wished that she had gone straight to his place instead of coming home there.

"I'll be there in a few minutes Cedes!" he said quickly, as she cried so hard, clutching Mister Scraggly Buttons to her chest.

She remembers the doctor's rushing past her, and blood being spat out from the teenage patient. He was so torn up, and bloody that he was unrecognizable. The only reason she knew who it had been, being wheel up for an emergency operation was because she had seen Wilbert Azimo, running along with them, soothingly hushing his brother with words that sounds so heart-warming and great.

She knew that he would do anything for his little brother, even though he wasn't the best of friends with him, or did anything to protect his brother. Instead he had internalized everything he had seen put against his brother, towards the many jobs that kept him really busy.

She felt horrible for Azimo now. She had never questioned the reason why he was such a bully, was because he was abused badly at home as well, and she now understood that it all stemmed from his abusive family life.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

"_Where is that no good for nothing son of mine?" she heard a man bellow from the hallways, as she sat frozen in place, waiting for her mother to re-appear._

"_H-he is in emergency surgery sir" the young nurse stammered at him._

"_You expect me to be paying for that? Hell no! I may have given him life, but his been a sore in my ass, since the day he was born! You best tell him when he wakes that there is no way I am paying for his stupidity, and he ain't got a home to go to!" and with that he stormed out of there, sending some people crashing towards the floor, and being pushed against walls._

_Davit Azimo was one cruel bad man. If he could be so publicly threating like that, what more would he have done to Azimo growing up? She shivered in place at the thought._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

><p>She heard her bedroom door push open, to find Kurt standing there, holding out his arms towards her. She ran into them, and she cried so hard, she shudder. Kurt gently soothed her, humming a song that she didn't know, but sounded really soothing.<p>

"Now tell me what has gotten you all shaken up Cedes?" he asked her gently, bringing her to sit on her three seater lounge by the window.

"It's… It's Azimo!" she sniffled a cry again, and brought Mister Scraggly Buttons to her chest again in comfort.

"Tell me what that Over Grown Oaf has down to you now?" he asked through his teeth. Getting reading to use the phone lines to access a mutual beating on the bully.

"He... his in hospital!" she cried into his arms, detailing everything that she had seen at the hospital.

"OMG, that's horrible!" Kurt put a hand to his mouth, shocked to hear about their mutual enemy.

"I knooww!" she wailed into his chest. Why was she taking this so hard? She wondered. She hated Azimo didn't she?

* * *

><p>At school the next day, rumors of what had happened to Azimo flew around the school. Some people feeling remorse for the boy, and other's saying that he deserved everything he got. 'Pay back time'.<p>

"No one deserves to be like that" she yelled at the comments being made as she stood at her locker. People just looked at the ex-cheerio and thought that she had 'lost it'. And she of all people should be throwing a party.

"I don't think you realised what you are all saying!" she seethed with anger. "Imagine he was someone you loved!" she yelled again.

* * *

><p>"Mister Shuester, I would love to sing a song for Azimo"<p>

"Sure Mercedes" he eyed her sadly, and sat with the other students.

"I'll be singing a Kelly Roland song, called Stole…"

_He was always such a nice boy  
>The quiet one<br>With good intentions  
>He was down for his brother<br>Respectful to his mother  
>A good boy<br>But good don't get attention  
>One kid with a promise<br>The brightest kid in school  
>He's not a fool<br>Reading books about science and smart stuff  
>It's not enough, no<br>Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa_

_He's not invisible anymore_  
><em>With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse<em>  
><em>Since he walked through that classroom door<em>  
><em>He's all over primetime news<em>

_Mary's got the same size hands_  
><em>As Marilyn Monroe<em>  
><em>She put her fingers in the imprints<em>  
><em>And danced Chinese Theatre Show<em>  
><em>She coulda been a movie star<em>  
><em>Never got the chance to go that far<em>  
><em>Her life was stole<em>  
><em>Now we'll never know<em>

_No no no no oh_

_They were crying to the camera_  
><em>Said he never fitted in<em>  
><em>He wasn't welcomed<em>  
><em>He showed up the parties<em>  
><em>We was hanging in<em>  
><em>Some guys puttin' him down<em>  
><em>Bullying him round round<em>  
><em>Now I wish I woulda talked to him<em>  
><em>Gave him the time of day<em>  
><em>Not turn away<em>  
><em>If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far<em>  
><em>He might have stayed at home<em>  
><em>Playing angry chords on his guitar<em>

_He's not invisible anymore_  
><em>With his baggy pants and his legs in chains<em>  
><em>Since he walked through that classroom door<em>  
><em>Everybody knows his name<em>

_Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)_  
><em>As Marilyn Monroe<em>  
><em>She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)<em>  
><em>And danced Chinese Theatre Show<em>  
><em>She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)<em>  
><em>Never got the chance to go that far<em>  
><em>Her life was stole<em>  
><em>Now we'll never know<em>  
><em>(Now we'll never know, oh)<em>

_Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)_  
><em>He had a tryout with the Sixers<em>  
><em>Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)<em>  
><em>Now we're never gonna see him slam<em>  
><em>Flying high as Kobe can<em>  
><em>His life was stole (Stole)<em>  
><em>Oh now we'll never know<em>

_Now we'll never never never know_  
><em>Mmm now we'll never never never never know<em>  
><em>Stole (Stole)<em>  
><em>Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

_Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)_  
><em>As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)<em>  
><em>She put her fingers in the imprints<em>  
><em>And danced Chinese Theatre Show (She was gonna be a star)<em>  
><em>She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)<em>  
><em>Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)<em>  
><em>Her life was stole (Stole, stole)<em>  
><em>Oh now we'll never know<em>  
><em>(Now we'll never never know, no)<em>

_Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)_  
><em>He had a tryout with the Sixers<em>  
><em>Couldn't wait for Saturday<em>  
><em>Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)<em>  
><em>Flying high as Kobe can<em>  
><em>His life was stole (Stole, oh)<em>  
><em>Oh now we'll never know<em>  
><em>(Now we'll never never know)<em>

_Oh no no no_  
><em>Yeah their lives were stole<em>

She broken down crying after she had finished, bringing it home for everyone. Her singing had pulled in a crowd from the hallways, filling the room.

"Thank you everyone for listening…" she said through her tears. Everyone walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"That was lovely Mercedes" Mister Figgins said to the young girl, who turned in surprised to see the principle also in the room. Apparently someone had turned on the speakers, and the whole school had stopped what they were doing and heard the entire song.

"Thank you Mister Figgins…" she smiled at the older man.

"Thank **you** Mercedes!" Mister Shuester pushed away the tears off his face.

"I would love Glee club to sing it at assembly" Mister Figgin's told the entire room. People nodded silently, now understanding the pain that she must have felt.


End file.
